Flower Boys
by sKyLaR KnIgHt
Summary: Flowers could be manly... Right? SasuHinaShika with some NaruSaku.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So yeah, I've had this idea for a while; a SasuHinaShika. I'll continue depending on how many reviews I get :).

Please read and enjoi!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

0-Flower boys/One-0

_Ah! Right there! Maybe she'll consider joining..._ The third year female thought with a hopeful flush settling into her pale cheeks as she peered out from beneath her indigo fringe adorning her forehead. Her back straightened out of it's slight slouch and she allowed a small smile to creep up to meet her lips... Only to nearly melt into a puddle of mush when the female she'd been eyeing strode right past her booth.

Out of the hundreds of students that attended Konoha Academy, not one single person bothered to take the time to even _glance_ in the direction of her booth. The petite female sitting behind the desk released a small sigh, and slowly lifted her head, her large opalescent shifting from one side of the busy hallway to the other longingly.

There were so many people... People who she had hoped would be interested in her club.

Hyuuga Hinata allowed her head to fall once more, this time in defeat. _I should have known._ She thought as she chewed at the insides of her cheeks. _No one would be interested in my gardening club. I was foolish to believe that anyone would want to join..._

"Yo! Hinata-chan!" A single voice stood out of the large mass of people inhabiting that particular hallway, causing the Hyuuga to break away from her deppressing inner musings and glance up and seek out who called her name.

There was a brief flash of pink behind a small crowd of boys lined up for the karate club. Hinata immediately recognized the owner of the flamboyant hair as her best friend Haruno Sakura, a smile stretching upon her lips as she raised a hand in greeting. "Sakura-chan!"

A wide grin spread across Sakura's face as she started towards the heiress in earnest, only to be pushed back by a wave of more males racing for the karate club line. Hinata couldn't help but cringe when she saw a guy shove past the pinkette, immediately recognizing the guy's mistake and Sakura's wrathful expression. The indigo haired female already allowed her hands to cover her ears, her eyes riveted towards the scene that was about to unfold before her.

_Three...Two...One..._

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, YOU JACKASS! THIS IS A SCHOOL, NOT A CONCERT FOR ONE OF YOUR RETARDED GARAGE BANDS!" Sakura slammed her fist into the guy's back, a loud, audible crack reverberating throughout the halls as she sent him tumbling forward and causing a domino affect amongst the karate club hopefuls. After sending the male one more dirty glare, a pair of pretty jade green eyes lifted and clashed with wide lavender; the nasty scowl was immediately replaced with a pleasant smile. " Hey Hinata-chan~!"

Said female dropped her hands, her eyes dancing with amusement and the small smile returned not long after as the taller female strode up to her table. "Hello Sakura-chan. T-tough crowd, ne?"

Sakura snorted and rolled her eyes as she lowered herself onto the desk, pointedly ignoring any of the lingering stares and glares from the whole 'accident'. "Hardly. This isn't so different from a sale at Dior in Ginza. Only now, all the idiots are confined in a small hallway instead of an extravagant store."

"Aa." Hinata acknowledged with a slight wince. She'd been to the Ginza shopping district in Tokyo with Sakura once during a sale. Needless to say, what Sakura wanted, Sakura got, and not one would argue that.

"Well that's enough of those dumbasses. How are the sign-up's going?" The pinkette asked as her eyes dipped low to peek at the piece of paper that Hinata had taken to covering with the long sleeves of her lavender sweater.

The Hyuuga heiress' lips immediately clamped shut, avoiding her best friends inquiring gaze to the best of her ability.

"Come on, Hina-chan, it can't be that bad." Sakura prodded. "After all, you only need to have five people and a sensei to sponser in order for the club to be legit."

She felt herself slowly reddening as she bit at her lower lip nervously.

"I mean, come on, at least on person had to have signed up."

She began to fidget.

"...No one else signed up?" The pinkette took one look at Hinata's rapidly watering eyes before she leapt off of her perch on the table, snagging the paper, and glaring down at it. There was but one single name scrawled under the embolded "sign-up" label, and the owner of the name just happened to be sitting quietly behind the very desk advertising the gardening club. "What a bunch of morons! Can't they tell that this is an awesome club just by looking?"

"M-Maybe they are a-alergic to the p-pollen given off by flowers. I know t-that Hanabi-chan is..."

"Bullshit!" Sakura snarled, slapping the paper onto the table with a loud _CLACK! _"These fools don't know what they're missing!" She began digging into her purse with frightening vigour, only pulling her hand out when she had a firm grasp of her writing utensil. "I'll show them... This'll be the funnest club in the history of this school..." She grumbled to herself as she bent over the paper.

Hinata gasped, diving forward and catching her friend's right hand before she could put the ink on the paper. "I-Iie, Sakura-chan! W-what about the medical club that Tsunade-sensei has a-announced that she'd be sponsoring this year? Y-You've wanted to j-join that club since we were f-first years!"

Sakura paused before lifting her head, a wide grin on her face. "Yeah, I admit, I've wanted to join the MC for as long as I've heard of it... But you know what?" She gently pulled her hand away from the heiress and put it to the paper once more. "That is something that I can live without. After all, I am going to major in medicine when we go to university. I can practice it there. The MC was just a bonus. Besides," with a few strokes of her pen, she wrote her name in large lettering, almost encompassing two name slots, "what are friends for?"

Hinata felt her gut clench and she tried her hardest to keep her tears from falling, though she did allow her mouth to tremble. "S-S-Sakura-chan..." She reached out and was immediately pulled into a warm embrace by her one and only best friend.

"Heh. It's no big deal, Hina-chan." Sakura patted her back a couple of times before pulling away, her eyes shining with determination. "Now, what do you say that we go out there and get some of these poor schmucks to join our amazing club?"

Hinata couldn't help but shiver at the dark look in her friend's eyes. She couldn't help but have a feeling that this whole gardening club wouldn't end up as she imagined...

0-One/End-0

A/N: Yeah, I know that it's called Flower Boys, but they don't come out until the next chapter...If there is a next chapter muwhahahahah!...ehem...

Anyways, if you liked it, please leave a review! And don't worry, there will be plenty SasuHinaShika moments in the future!

Thanx for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanx for the reviews guys! If me updating isn't hint enough, I'm continuing this story. :)

Please read and enjoi!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

0-Flower boys/Two-0

"Oi! Get back here, moron! I'm not done telling you about our club!" Sakura exclaimed, shaking her fist at the back of a fleeing first year student that she had cornered on his way to class. She readied herself to give chase as she rolled up her sleeves, a strange glint flaring in the depths of her jade hues.

"A-Ah! Sakura-chan!" Hinata's hand shot out and she managed to catch hold of her passionate friend before the pinkette could go careening off after the poor soul that she had set her sights on earlier. When the taller female turned those intense eyes on her, the heiress couldn't help the miniscule flinch, darting her eyes away and off to the side as she lowered her hand. "I k-know that you said that you'd help g-gather members for the club, but..." She slowly lifted her large lavender eyes to her expectant friend, and offered her a lopsided smile. "I d-don't think that it'd be right to force the unwilling j-just because we need more people."

"Aw, come on Hinata-chan!" Sakura's lip jutted out into a slight pout, straightening out of her predator's crouch. "It isn't as if I was _forcing _him into the club... I was just giving him good _advice_ as to why not joining wouldn't be in his best interest."

"...Right..." Hinata knew for a fact that if she was in an anime, at that very moment there would be an enormous sweat drop rolling right down the back of her head. She brushed the silly notion aside with a slight shake of her head before turning her attention back onto her best friend. "The bell's going ring soon." She noted, her eyes riveting from one side of the hall to the other as she noticed some of their lower classmen rushing out of their wing of the school.

"Hai." The pinkette flipped her shoulder length hair over her shoulder before turning to the Hyuuga with a wide grin. "Want me to walk you to class?"

"O-Okay!" Hinata returned the smile as she fell into step with the older teen. She knew that if she said no, her friend would insist and do it anyways. After all, this was the first year that they didn't end up in the same homeroom class. Both girls were dismayed when they first found out, but found ways around it; such as Sakura walking Hinata to class. It wasn't really an issue for the pinkette, for her homeroom teacher, Hatake Kakashi-sensei, was notorious for being ten to fifteen minutes late to class every day.

"Maybe we'll get lucky and find someone worthy of being in our club, ne, Hinata-chan?" Sakura took one look at Hinata's horrified expression, and tried her best to keep the laughter that bubbled up down. She knew that her straightforwardness unsettled the Hyuuga heiress, but one couldn't expect results without action. _After all, there's no way that I'd let all of Hinata-chan's hard work planning this club go to waste on account of three losers and a sensei._ She thought as she stepped forward and slid the door open to class 3-A, Hinata's classroom.

"L-looks like we made it without you spotting a-anyone worthy of recruiting, ne, Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked as she crossed over the threshold with poorly concealed relief.

Sakura snorted and opened her mouth to answer before her mouth dropped open, staring at something over her friend's shoulder. _Oh_, _Kami... Why didn't I think of this sooner?_

The pinkette's eyes shined with amusement as they flicked back to Hinata after burning a hole into whatever it was that forced her to fixate all of her attention over the Hyuuga's shoulder. She smirked. "I don't know... It looks like I may have just found our newest addition to the club, Hinata-chan." She said before striding past the indigo haired female and straight to the back of the classroom.

0-Break-0

He knew that he should have skipped school that day.

When the shoelace of his right shoe got caught on the frame of his bedroom door that morning, he just knew it was a sign sent down from Kami; it was urging him to remain in the confines of his bed for the remainder of the day. Nara Shikamaru, not being one to argue with the whims of a god had planned on doing just that, but when his mother caught the teen in the process of removing his shoes, she threw his ass out onto the street. He wasn't fazed in the slightest. Instead of contacting the authorities concerning his abusive mom, the ponytailed male simply brushed himself off as little as he could get away with before trudging off to school.

That was the sign that he should have interpreted as a warning not to come. Of course, his mother throwing him out of the house was common enough that he had merely shrugged it off at the time, a decision that he was sorely regretting...

Especially when the slender, yet extremely dangerous third year student Haruno Sakura from class 3-C was heading straight for him. The harsh lighting in the room did nothing to dim the bright light in her jade hues, flashing much like that of a predator who spotted their prey.

The ponytailed male was sorely tempted to simply put his head down and feign slumber but he knew for a matter of fact that the pinkette hardass wasn't mentally stunted, not in the slightest. She wouldn't fall for the act for a second, and in the end, it would require less energy to just own up to his awareness as of late.

"Nara Shikamaru..." Sakura started off as she rounded the desk diagonal to his own and came to a stop directly in front of his, a small smirk curling on her lips. "Just the person I needed to find..."

"Doubtful." He sighed as he craned his head back to look at her, ignoring the slight twitch of muscles above her eyebrows in what he knew to be annoyance. "But what is it?" He could tell that she bit her tongue for a moment or two, knowing full and well that the female had quite the temper. Her obvious restrain only made her more suspicious.

"As you know, everyone is required to be a part of at least extracurricular activity, and it's come to my attention that you haven't joined one yet."

_Ah, so that's what this is about._ Intelligent light brown orbs flicked towards the entrance of the classroom, landing on the shy Hyuuga who regularly sat only a couple of seats away from him. He knew little of the petite heiress personally, but one thing that he did know was that she had a great love for cooking and flowers, that being made apparent when she gifted everyone in class with a sweet and single flower whenever a holiday passed.

It didn't take a genius to figure what this conversation was going to be about. Shikamaru's eyes slid back to the female before him and blinked slowly. "Thanks, but no thanks, Haruno. I'll probably end up joining the shogi club." He moved to put his head down, his face almost reaching the welcoming hard surface. He didn't get far.

Just before his head hit the desk, Sakura's hand shot out and snagged him by his ponytail, her jade hues narrowing while a wickedly false smile was revealed. She ignored his sharp groan and dragged his head up so that they were level with one another. "There is no shogi club, Nara."

"Really? How troublesome." The lazy teen did nothing to free himself, nor did he struggle. He knew for a fact that his salvation would come soon. The soft shuffle of rushed steps drawing near was almost enough for the male to let out a sigh of relief. _And not a second too late._ He thought with a wince. This may have not been the first time that someone pulled him by his hair, but it wasn't really something that he liked reenacted.

"S-Sakura-chan! L-Let Nara-kun go!" The Hyuuga came within his sights as she lifted a dainty hand to gently separate the pinkette's grasp from his hair. "I'm not t-this desperate to get people to j-join the club." The shorter of the two females before him forced the taller to take a couple of steps away from his desk before lifting her head and offering him an embarrassed smile. "Gomen Nara-kun. We'll l-leave you alone from now on."

"Chill out, Hina-chan; I've got this!" Sakura tossed her shoulder length hair and sent her best friend a confident smile and thumbs up before turning to face the male once more. "Listen, Nara. It's not a secret to anyone that you're lazy, nor is it a secret that your favorite pastime is cloud watching. If you join the gardening club, which I may add is a club in which you'll be outside ninety-five percent of the time while under the comfort of shade, all you'll have to do is water a couple of plants, pull a dozen or so weeds, then you'll be free to daydream all you want."

Shikamaru took a couple of seconds to weigh his options in his head. _Well... It isn't the worst that I could do. People don't really care about me enough to make a big deal that I'm joining a girly club... But then again..._ He glanced back up at the bossy teen before him. _Is it worth being in the same club as _HER_? Hyuuga isn't bad at all, in fact, I prefer her over most females in our class, but Sakura's 100% hardass..._

"You don't need to give us your answer right now, but it'd be cool if you gave it to us before this weekend, ne?" Sakura stepped away from his desk, taking her repressive shadow with her. Her jade hues flicked towards Hinata and she offered her friend a wide smile, reaching out to muss up her straight hair. "I'll be waiting by the gates after class, Hinata-chan!"

"H-Hai!" Hinata returned the smile with one of her own, showing off a set of dimples that Shikamaru couldn't recall seeing in all of their time in class together. The two dark haired teens watched as the pinkette made her exit, just as the final bells rang out. The two classmates briefly met eyes before the Hyuuga flushed lightly, gave him a slight nod, and hastily took her seat.

The lazy Nara turned his eyes forward and gently rested his head on the folds of his arms atop his desk as Kurenai-sensei took charge of their class, ready for his afternoon nap. _That was kawaii__._

0-Break-0

She couldn't help the small smile that spread across her lips as she opened her shoe locker at the end of the day, staring in at the addition that had to have been added sometime during the day when she was in class. Hinata slowly reached in and pulled out a single camellia, lifting it to her nose as she gently inhaled it's sweet scent. She received a flower daily and has been given one every school day since her third year of middle school. Usually it'd be a flower that anyone could pick off the side of the streets, but she didn't care. It was the thought that counted, and despite the fact that she's left countless notes and presents for her giver, they'd always be there in the afternoon, alongside a new flower.

"Oi, Hyuuga."

Hinata started at the voice that sounded behind her, nearly dropping the bloom in her haste to turn towards the source. Shikamaru stood there with one hand grasping his satchel over his shoulder while the other was safely nestled in his pocket. "Konnichiwa, Nara-kun." She gave the male a small bow before raising her lavender orbs to meet his, curious as to what the male wanted with her.

Shikamaru raised a brow at the formality, but quickly shook it off, passing it off as the Hyuuga's strict upbringing. "About your club..."

Hinata held her breath. Earlier in the day, when Sakura had started her 'invitation', the heiress had been skeptical about the male accepting, but now that he had some time to think about it... _Yeah right, Hinata._ She scolded herself inwardly. _There's no way that Nara-kun will join. It _is _a gardening club, after all... That's about as unmanly as one can ge__t next to the fashion club._

"Hyuuga?"

"E-Eh?" Hinata's head snapped up, a deep flush taking residence upon her cheeks when she realized that her classmate was watching her with an amused tilt to his lips. He had noticed her lack of attention! "A-AH! Gomen, Nara-."

"It's cool." He gave a halfhearted shrug. "I daydream all the time."

"Iie, I-I wasn't..." She dropped her head in defeat and released a small sigh when her voice failed her. She could never get the right words out when she wanted to.

"...I've been thinking about it, and I've decided that it wouldn't be so troublesome to be in your club."

It felt as if her heart stopped beating for a second before starting back up and working overtime. "Y-You'll..?" She glanced up and noticed that Shikamaru was holding the gardening club sign up page.

"Haruno had slammed this on my desk whenever she was leaving. I guess you didn't notice." He handed it back to her, noticing with a small smile how her eyes immediately riveted to the newly added signature.

She felt a sharp stinging in her eyes as she lifted grateful eyes to the tanned male before her. The smile that she usually only reserved for family and Sakura spilled onto her lips, her dimples seemingly etched into her lightly flushed cheeks.

Light brown hues widened and he took a small step back, his usually lethargic body tensing when he noticed the liquid pooling in her eyes. "O-Oi! Don't cry, Hyuuga." He took another step back when the tears spilled over and followed the pull of gravity down her cheeks. "I'll... Dammit, I'll go get Haruno. Until then, try to stop crying." He sent her one more unsure glance over his shoulder before turning tail and taking off in a small jog towards the gates of the school where he knew the pinkette to be waiting.

Hinata watched the male run off, her smile only widening as she clutched the sign up form to her body, hugging it to her.

"A-Arigatou gozaimasu, Shikamaru-kun."

0-Two/End-0

A/N: I find it amusing that some of you don't like Sakura. I mean, when she isn't after Sasuke, she's actually pretty cool. Thus, she shall only be cool in this fic since she won't chase said Uchiha (who will be appearing in the next chappie, so look out for it!)

Anyways, thanx for reading and please drop a review if you wish! :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So yeah guys, here's the next chapter! Thanx for the reviews!

Please read and enjoi!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

0—Flower Boys/Three—0

Hinata's eyes scanned the entire length of class 3-C, the waiting smile that she had prepared for her best friend leaving her when she came up blank. Her pink haired friend was nowhere in sight. Lavender hues roved over the students who chose to eat their meals in the classroom, landing on a familiar face. The smile from before finally made its way to her lips as she took a couple of steps closer to the desk of the boy she recognized. "S-Shino-kun."

Aburame Shino, a tall male who happened to be the captain of the judo club and a former classmate of hers, glanced up from his bento box, his sunglass clad eyes landing on her figure in no time at all. There was a miniscule upward twitch of the right corner of his lips as the male carefully regarded the female before him and allowed a small nod of acknowledgement. "Hinata-chan. It has certainly been a while." A single hand lifted off of the table to adjust his sunglasses as he eyed the female in front of him with his curious gaze. "I have heard from Haruno-san that you have decided to start a gardening club. Starting a new club is no easy feat, and I have also heard that you already have two members other than yourself. I'm impressed with how much you've accomplished."

There was a rush of warmth to her cheeks and Hinata had to quell the urge to lift her hands and start poking her index fingers together like she used to do when she was younger. There were times that she cursed her bashfulness, and this was one of those times. She couldn't help it. Being a daughter of the Hyuuga clan not only ensured a difficult childhood, but it made her quite unaccustomed to praise of any sort.

"A-Ah, it wasn't that big of a d-deal… It was actually S-Sakura-chan that recruited Nara-san."

"Nevertheless, it was your idea for the club in the first place, Hinata-chan."

"…Hai…" Hinata's eyes flickered across the room once more before returning to the Aburame. "Ne, S-Shino-kun. Do you know where Sakura-chan went? S-she usually waits for me here for lunch."

"She left class as soon as the bell rang. I am sure that you will find her with the Nara." When Hinata sent him a questioning look, he couldn't help the small upwards shift of the right corner of his lip once more. "She had _that_ look in her eyes before she left. I have no doubt that wherever she is, the Nara will be complaining."

0—Break—0

"I thought that you said that I'd be able to nap if I joined your club." Shikamaru grumbled with a half hearted frown, lazily swiping at a stray drop of sweat forming on his brow from all the heat that that particular Thursday afternoon provided. "You never said anything about walking around campus with a sign to advertise…"

"How do you expect us to even have a club if we don't advertise, Nara?" Sakura paused and glanced over her shoulder at the taller teen who shuffled behind her unenthusiastically. "Which you suck at, by the way."

A small scowl formed on the tanned male's face as he stared down at the pinkette. "If you want more spunk, do it yourself, troublesome woman." He dropped the sign off of his shoulder, where he'd been leaning it onto to lessen the burden on his arms and allowed it to drag onto the ground behind him. Intelligent brown eyes flicked over the entire expanse of the school yard, a wedge forming between his brows before turning them back onto the slender female beside him. "And why the hell are we out here 'advertising' when almost everyone is eating inside?" It wasn't exactly a yell, but it was a couple notches over the Nara's usual steady drones, enough to catch the female's attention.

"We don't have permission to carry signs inside without special permission." Sakura sniffed, flipping her hair over her shoulder nonchalantly.

This girl was seriously trying to kill him, wasn't she?

"Sakura-chan! N-Nara-kun!"

Both teens paused in their bickering to seek out the source of the soft calls for their attention.

"Hina-chan!"

"…Hyuuga." He pushed down the urge to raise a brow at the approaching female. He couldn't help but notice that she had gone back to using his last name…

The indigo haired female came to a stop right in front of them, a sweet smile lighting up her face when she noticed the sign that Shikamaru lugged behind him. "Ah! Y-you made that for the club, Shikamaru-kun? A-Arigatou!"

"Uhn…" The ponytailed male merely grunted as he averted his gaze. _It wasn't as if I _wanted_ to do this…_ He thought, craning his head back to peer up at the calm afternoon sky. _That she devil really is a damn slave driver._

"…ra-kun?"

"Huh?" Shikamaru snapped back to attention, noticing that both females were regarding him with different expressions on their faces. The pinkette seemed to be giving him a warning look while the shy heiress stared up at him as if she was waiting for an answer. He blinked slowly as he met the large lavender hues, pulling his hand out of his pocket wipe newly forming sweat away from his brow. _Damn it's hot._ He frowned, shook his head a couple of times before focusing on Hinata once more. "Care to repeat that?"

"Ah! I j-just wanted to know if you'd like me t-to take the sign off of you for a w-while. It's p-pretty hot out, and I imagine t-that carrying it wears y-you out fast." Hinata flushed lightly as the lazy Nara studied her expression unblinkingly for a couple of seconds before sliding his warm chocolate hues to her best friend. She noticed the light curl of his lips, recognizing the amusement shining in their depths as he and Sakura stared each other down.

"Nara…Don't you even consider it." The pinkette growled against clenched teeth. Her jaw was wound so tight that they could see her chin and cheeks turning white. "You're the only guy in the club, so it's only right that—."

"S-Sakura-chan." Hinata scolded lightly, stepping in between her two fellow club members. "W-we can't force everything o-on Nara-kun just because he's m-male. That's sexist!"

"..." Sakura's brow twitched a couple of times before finally allowing a reluctant nod as she regarded the shorter female. "Well, if you're going to be the one holding the sign, Hinata-chan, I'm going to go get you a drink so that you don't get dehydrated."

"Oi, what about me?" Shikamaru asked with a dark brow lifted just enough to show the shift of expression on his otherwise blank face.

Sakura's lip curled into what he assumed was to be a snarl before pausing, her large jade hues shifting to the Hyuuga heiress then back to him. He had to hold back the smirk he felt coming on when the pinkette glanced at Hinata. After all, he had made sure to ask loud enough so that the Hyuuga female's attention would be on her friend as well. There was no way in hell that she'd deny him a beverage, not when the innocent teen was gauging their conversation with open curiosity.

Her expression smoothed out into a somewhat strained smile that just screamed fake, but gave him a tight nod. "I guess it'll be okay if I get you a drink as well." She bit out before sending the shorter female a genuine smile and walking off with a quick, "I'll be back," over her shoulder.

The two dark haired teens stood there for a couple of minutes; the silence that filled their atmosphere was comfortable. The Hyuuga stood there calmly, proudly holding up the sloppy sign that Sakura had forced the Nara to make while said Nara tipped his head back and stared up into the sky with a quiet yawn; he couldn't help but sigh heavily a moment later, for there was not one single cloud in the sky at that particular moment.

_No wonder why I was sweating so much._ He thought with a frown. "Tch." The sound escaped his mouth easily as he turned his lazy gaze away from the sky and down to the ground, stuffing his hands into his pocket and trying as best as he could to not to kick at the dirt below. Not only would it not solve anything, but it would also be an awfully bad waste of what little energy he had left for the day.

"Ne, S-Shikamaru-kun… Would you like to go sit u-under that tree over there?" The kind Hyuuga disrupted the Nara's thoughts.

When he finally lifted his wayward gaze up from the ground up to the female's face, he noted with a small hint of amusement that she had a small blush gracing her soft features. She had gone back to using his first name. "What?"

Hinata blinked her large lavender hues a couple of times before lifting a dainty hand and pointing a slender finger straight ahead to a small cluster of trees. "W-would you like to g-go sit in the shade? I know that you and S-Sakura-chan have been out here much longer a-and would probably like to go cool off…"

"Alright." He took a couple of steps forward before pausing and giving his head a slight shake, half turning back to the shorter teen and holding his hand out expectantly.

"A-Ano…" Hinata paused mid-step and glanced between his blank stare and the hand stretched out towards her. "Shikamaru-kun..?"

The ponytailed male released a small sigh before stepping forward and gently plucking the makeshift sign out of Hinata's grasp, tossing it over one shoulder as he had been carrying it before. "You can take over whenever Haruno comes back with our drinks."

"A-Ah! Arigato!" She flashed him _that_ smile again. The one that lit up her entire face and showcased her cute dimples.

_She really needs to stop smiling like that. _ He thought with an inner grumble, trudging on ahead and somehow managing to ignore the stinging of the tips of his ears.

0—Break—0

There had to be a better way of getting the word out about the gardening club, Shikamaru was sure of it. If he knew that the she-devil would force him to advertise during their lunch hour and now, after school, he sure as hell wouldn't have agreed, no matter how amazing the benefits sounded should the club actually become successful. _I honestly could have survived the book club. There's spark notes for a reason, after all._ He thought with a scowl.

The Nara sighed heavily, as he leaned against a wall next to the shoe lockers. That was another thing that bothered him. Haruno had told him that this was where they would meet for their after school advertising, screeching at him that if he was late by so much as a millisecond, he'd be neutered. Being the she-devil fearing man he was, he had gotten there with five minutes to spare… And has been waiting for the pinkette to show for more than ten. He closed his eyes in frustration and had to force the drowsiness he felt away. _She tells me not to be late yet here she is, late. She's so much like her troublesome sensei that it reminds me why it doesn't pay off to please people other than okaa-san._

"I-I'm sorry that I'm so l-late, Shikamaru-kun!" Hinata's voice reached the lazy teen's ears and forced his eyes open despite the cringe it caused due to the sudden onslaught of bright light hitting his retinas. "The s-student council meeting ran a b-bit late today."

He waved the comment off with a small twitch of his hand, pushing off of the wall and meeting her halfway there, pausing in the center of the hallway. "It's alright. I didn't even know that you would come help us out this afternoon too." _After all, she may be nice, but she is still the heiress of the Hyuuga clan. I'm sure that she has responsibilities at home that pertain to that title. _

"A-Ah! I had meant to tell y-you in class before I left for the meeting! Sakura-chan had to go home a-and help out at her family's grocery s-store. She got the call l-last period and texted me to t-tell you. Gomen…" The Hyuuga moved to bow, but Shikamaru just shrugged it off.

"I'm okay with you being late if it's just going to be the two of us." _After all, the Hyuuga's practically a _saint_ compared to the she-devil._ Shikamaru ran a hand over the back of his head briefly; stomping down the urge to look around to make sure that the pink haired teen wasn't around and caught wind of what he was thinking.

"I-I see…" Hinata felt her cheeks heat up at his words. She knew that the tan teen didn't like Sakura much and was merely expressing his thanks through his previous words, but she couldn't help but allow that statement to go to her slowly developing self esteem. She bit on her lower lip as she peeked up at him through her fringe, grateful that he was obviously lost in thought as well. _Maybe we won't just be classmates and simply members of a common club… Maybe…Maybe Shikamaru-kun and I will gradually become friends. _ Her lips curled at the thought, an unconscious blush making its way up to her face. _That would be nice._

0—Break—0

He would have been content to simply watch her from afar.

He would have been content knowing that as soon as they graduated, he wouldn't have to subject himself to the daily torture of not talking to her face to face as he wanted. He was well aware of the rules; after all, he was the one who negotiated them in the first place, if only to keep her near him for a bit longer. He wasn't to talk to her, nor was he to be in the same room as her unless instructed by a teacher or other authority figures. He was to have no form of contact with her unless instructed by a person of authority, and if he was, he wasn't to be friendly.

He was sure that he would have been able to get over her once school was over and he was no longer forced to see her every day, and he would have too, if it weren't for _him._

The tall dark haired teen stared down at the pair from the roof, paying special attention to the female who seemed to be smiling at something the guy with the ponytail said. His lips pulled back into a snarl, a pale hand clenching at his side as he fought his escalating anger.

It was hard enough for him to stay away when he saw her getting along well with that pink haired friend of hers, but it was even harder for him to watch her getting along with a male who wasn't himself. _There's not much of a choice though. That damn guy forced me into the agreement and if I should talk to her—._ His thoughts were abruptly cut off when he saw the pair seat themselves on a small hill, the female sitting properly while the male dropped the sign advertising her club and sprawled out onto the grass.

"Hn." The dark haired male grunted before shoving his hands into his pockets and turning away from the edge of the building when he saw that the female was giggling at whatever the male at her side said. His brows were down set as he glided over to the door with grace that screamed nobility.

He knew that he was going to be found out in only a matter of months, but… The image of the Hyuuga heiress smiling so brightly at another male was ingrained in his brain. _I can't just stand there and do nothing. _He thought grimly. _I'll be_ _damned if I allow the threat of the consequences stop me._

0—Break—0

"It's a shame that it's so hot out today." Hinata sighed as she blew at the fringe hanging above her eyebrows. "W-we'd get so much more done if it were a little cooler." She glanced over to her fellow club member who lay beside her with his eyes closed. "Ne, Shikamaru-kun, don't you agree?"

"I don't mind staying late so long as we take breaks." The Nara responded without opening his eyes. _It's also good that the she-devil isn't here complaining about my resting periods. That hardass._ "I'm also glad that you're here with me instead of Haruno. She'd be kicking my ass all over the grounds before she allowed me a small break."

"Ah." Hinata giggled lightly, holding a pale palm in front of her mouth to muffle the sound a bit. "Hai; Sakura-chan really is a tenacious go getter." Lavender eyes rolled skyward, regarding the cloudless sky with an openly curious expression. "I've been w-wondering, Shikamaru-kun… Why don't either of you seem to like each other?"

"Oh, _that_." Shikamaru opened finally opened his eyes to the startling blue canvas above, blinking lethargically a couple of times to wake himself up further. "Well, it'd be far too troublesome to tell you the whole story, so I'll give you the short version. Haruno and I went to the same elementary school; that's when I used to care about my grades and stuff, you know, to please my kaa-san. Anyways, I'm sure that you're aware of Haruno's academic track record…" He trailed off, watching the indigo haired female through his peripherals and silently hoping that she was smart enough to figure the rest out for herself. He'd hate to waste more energy telling of a time he wasn't particularly fond of.

"The two of you were intellectual rivals." Hinata supplied after a brief moment, her large doe eyes lowering to his. "That's why Sakura-chan goes out of her way to make y-you do more work, ne?"

"I could kiss you right now. Yeah, that's exactly what happened." Shikamaru released a heavy sigh of relief and closed his eyes once more. A couple of seconds of silence ensued, those seconds being long enough for the ponytailed male to catch his blunder. "Gah!" He sat up as fast as could and angled himself towards the Hyuuga, who just happened to be sporting a hardcore tomato face and breathing shallowly.

They both began to sputter at once.

"T-That's—I mean I—d-didn't mean..!" Shikamaru groaned and slapped his head, "Troublesome."

"S-S-Shi-Shika-m-maru-k-kun!" Hinata's hands shot up to cover her face, completely unawares to the fact that the tips of her ears were stained crimson as well.

"Oi. Hyuuga." A third voice entered the conversation, sounding peculiarly strained. The deep voice managed to sober up the two seated teens.

The two members of the gardening club turned in sync towards the source of the voice, their eyes landing on the tall raven haired male at once.

Hinata stared up at the newcomer, a curious expression on her face. "Erm… Hai..?" She made eye contact with the stranger's onyx hues briefly before settling on his roman-like nose. She was never comfortable staring into the eyes of a stranger. It felt…much too intimate.

The male carried himself with a sense of dignity and pride yet blasé at the same time. His shoulders were held back and his chin was raised an inch or two higher than it should have, his hands casually tucked into the pockets of his pants. A haughty smirk curved at the male's lips as he took a small step closer to the female, an unusual glint in his eyes.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, and I'd like to join your gardening club."

0—Three/End—0

A/N: Yo! I don't know if you noticed, but Hinata's stuttering will slowly be leaving her (except for when she's in an embarrassing situation, of course), not only because she's growing as a character, but also because it's really tiring to type like that. Hehehe.

Anyways, if you liked it, feel free to drop me a review.

Live long and prosper, my friends!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yo! Thanx for the reviews, guys! Here's the next one; it's shorter than the last one, but I wanted to get this out… Anyways, I've been wondering, would you prefer shorter chapters and quicker updates, or longer chapters and updates a little further apart?

Please read and enjoi!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

0—Flower Boys/Four—0

He couldn't believe his eyes. Uchiha Sasuke, the single most dangerous guy in school and the guy who just happened to be next in line to be the leader of the Yakuza, was asking for admittance into the GARDENING CLUB?! _Now I've seen it all._ Shikamaru thought, swiftly lifting a hand up to cover up his yawn. _This guy… He can't be serious…_

"Uchiha S-Sasuke-san you said?" Hinata asked as she shifted from her spot next to the ponytailed male, not a hint of recognition on her face.

_How the hell can she not know who this guy is? He's known to have killed at least five grown men… Though that sounds like a bit of an exaggeration; there's no way he's killed more than three…_ Shikamaru lifted his head to peer up at the other male once more, lifting a dark brow when he caught the Uchiha's gaze settling on his own and watching as those pristine lips pulled down at the corners. _What's his problem?_

"Hai." Sasuke answered the female. His eyes didn't waver from the lazy male for even a second.

There was a moment of silence in which the Nara filled with yawning, gaining a sharp glare from the Uchiha. When the brunette pulled his hand away from his mouth, he allowed a small smirk to touch his face. He wasn't one to be ignorant to the danger that permeated the air surrounding the young Yakuza, but if he was being honest with himself; being scared took far too much energy. _Huh, he looks pissed… It's probably because anyone else would have looked away by now._ The right corner of Shikamaru's lips twitched with his thinly veiled amusement for the gangster.

"Y-you… R-Really, Uchiha-san?" Hinata asked, unknowingly breaking the small staring contest. She slowly climbed to her feet, her fingers fumbling with her skirt as she slowly raised her large lavender hues to meet those of the taller teen. She waited until the attractive male turned his attention back to her before glancing away briefly, her brows tugging together ever so slowly. "I-I hope that you aren't j-just playing around… I'd h-hate it if y-you were t-trying to tease me s-since I want t-this club to become a reality…"

Shikamaru turned his attention to the female as well, his brow going up a notch higher at her statement. If he had the energy and the will, he would have patted her on her back. _Good for her; she's finally got a backbone. Though I don't know how the guy will handle such a tone from her. _The male's chocolate hues flicked back to the delinquent that stood a few feet away from him, watching in disbelief as the cold obsidian orbs softened ever so slightly when he looked at Hinata but vanished just as soon as it appeared. _The hell..? _

Sasuke stuffed his hands into his pockets and gazed unwaveringly at the Hyuuga heiress, lifting his chin up a notch. "I'm serious about this, Hyuuga; I don't have a reason to lie to you."

"A-ah…" The female blushed lightly as her a pale hand lifted to rub the back of her head sheepishly. "Gomen ne, Uchiha-san… I'll go get the s-sign up p-paper…" She gave the Uchiha a swift bow before zooming off towards her classroom, leaving the two males to themselves.

_That leaves me with tall, dark, and happy, huh…_ Shikamaru glanced at the Uchiha from the corner of his eyes, shifting ever so slightly as a feeling of discomfort washed over him. The male was staring at him with that strange expression again. No matter; the ponytailed male wouldn't let the stare bother him. _If I can survive kaa-san's face melting glare, then the Uchiha's should be nothing._ Shikamaru shrugged before allowing gravity to take hold of his torso, falling back into the grass and allowing his eyes to slide shut. Things were thankfully quiet for a good three minutes after, though the Nara could swear he felt like Sasuke was trying to burn a hole in his face with that intense glare of his.

"Oi… Nara." There was a not so gentle nudge to Shikamaru's shoe, but it didn't really have an effect; the ponytailed male's eyes remained shut.

"You need something?" Shikamaru swallowed the small accumulation of saliva in his mouth, but kept his eyes firmly shut. There wasn't much use in opening them. After all, he already knew that the raven haired teen was glaring at him with a look of fierce disapproval at that moment. He wasn't sure what he did to warrant the attention from the young Yakuza, but he sure as hell wasn't going to make anything easy for the gangster if he insisted on being hostile. _After all, even though it is after school hours, he wouldn't dare attack me here; not with so many witnesses around._

"I just wanted to know why you think that it's alright for you to be—."

"U-Uchiha-san! I've g-got the sign up papers!"A soft cry cut in, halting all conversation between the males.

Shikamaru cracked an eye open to catch sight of the Hyuuga heiress dashing towards them with a small, triumphant grin on her face. All the while, however, as one hand clutched the Garden Club sign up page, the other was glued to her side, attempting to hold her skirt from fluttering in the wind as she picked up speed. The bashful flush on her cheeks was quite telling as to how she felt about the thought of showing even one more millimeter of skin to the world. _Kawaii…_ Shikamaru gave the indigo haired teen one more appreciative glance before closing his eyes once more, turning his head away from the rays of the sun.

With Hinata there, the Uchiha wouldn't bother him even more. _Though I can't help but wonder, what was that gangster going to say to me?_ He dwelled on that thought for less than a moment, deciding it better to just store that small conversation in the back of his mind, and concentrate on more important matters, like catching up on his sleep.

0—Break—0

The Uchiha's stare was making her feel uneasy. Hinata didn't notice just how intense his gaze was until she stood directly in front of him, with one hundred percent of his attention on her. There was just something about his cool onyx hues completely focused and attentive to her every move that made her feel like squirming. If her hands weren't holding onto her skirt and the papers in a death grip, she was sure that they would have been trembling quite noticeably.

"H-Here you are, Uchiha-san." She avoided his eyes, instead choosing to focus on the space between his brows as she passed him the page that had only three other names occupying it.

"Hn." The male propped his foot up and rested the parchment on his knee, signing his name with such elegance that Hinata was sure that he had to have taken some sort of class just to keep it up. Once Sasuke was done, he lowered his foot to the ground once more, looking over the sheet of paper one more time before flicking his gaze back up to Hinata. "You only need one more person to join before you can get a sponsor and make this an official club." He didn't phrase it as a question, but Hinata answered anyway.

"Hai. I don't know h-how we'll be able to do that by this Friday t-though… We only have two days left to convince one more student to j-join and a teacher who w-won't mind being our s-sponsor." Hinata sighed, accepting the piece of paper whenever the Uchiha offered it up to her.

"Hn…It probably won't be as hard as you're expecting it to be." When the female blinked her large lavender hues up at him questioningly, Sasuke merely smirked, stuffing his hands into his pockets once more as he turned to leave. "If you and the rest of your club members meet me at the park that's near the Hokage summit tonight at eight, I assure you that you will find your fifth member."

"A-At eight?" Hinata called after the retreating male, her stance rigid. She was afraid that she'd miss his answer if she moved.

"At eight. Bring the girl with the Pepto-Bismol hair and lazy ass too. Don't be late, Hyuuga."

"I-I most d-definitely will not be U-Uchiha-san!" She exclaimed. Her hand shot to her pocket and pulled out her phone, her hands flying over the keys that she knew by heart. She waited only a couple of moments before the call went though, her excitement nearly skyrocketing whenever her best friend answered. "S-Sakura-chan! You'll never guess what I've g-got to tell you..!"

0—Four/End—0

A/N: There will most definitely be much more Sasuke in the next chapter, as well as the introduction to our fifth member (I'm sure that most of you can guess already who it will be though, hehe).

Anyways, thanx for reading. Until next time; live long and prosper!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanx for the reviews! Here's the next chapter. It's the longest one that I've posted for this story!

Please read and enjoi!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

0—Flower Boys/Five—0

"How much longer is that troublesome woman going to make us wait?" Shikamaru asked from his spot on the ground. He had his hands resting comfortably beneath his head and an eye cracked open just enough to keep watch of the pacing heiress. "Uchiha told us not to be late. We all agreed to go together and to meet up here; if that hardass doesn't get here soon, we won't make it, even if we run."

"S-Sakura-chan said that she would be here as soon as she c-could. She _is _working her kaa-san's shift at the s-shop after all…" Hinata's fingers fumbled with strings from the light sweater she had brought from home for the meeting, her large lavender hues flicking from one end of the street to the other. "She will make it though." The heiress' head lifted up a notch and a small grin formed on her lips. "Sakura-chan never goes back on h-her word. She'll do whatever she can to h-help me make this club a reality."

"Aa." Shikamaru slowly sat up against the cement wall of their school's outer gate, tilting his head back to peer up at the stars. His brows furrowed as his collar tightened around his neck, reaching up to remove a button or two to make it less stuffy.

"A-ano… Shikamaru-kun?" Hinata skirted the edges of his line of vision, her eyes roving over his attire with her brows lifted in question. "Why didn't y-you change when you went home? I-It'll be easier for you to b-be identified if s-someone sees you wandering around the downtown area* s-since you kept it on."

"It would have been too troublesome to go all the way home and then rush to come back here." Shikamaru yawned into the palm of his hand, his lazy honey hues flicking down the indigo haired female. "Why? Are you worried I'll give the club a bad reputation?" He didn't think that this was the case with the Hyuuga, but one could never be too sure about the quiet ones.

His initial thoughts were shown to be true, as the female immediately moved to deny the question. "I-Iie! It's Shikamaru-kun that I'm worried for, n-not the club." Hinata bit her lip as the lazy male scrutinized her, her cheeks gradually flushing as she shifted uneasily under his intelligent eyes.

_Heh. Kawaii._ Shikamaru's eyes reluctantly slid shut, a small, yet noticeable smirk pulling at his lips. "Don't worry about it, Hyuuga. I believe you. And don't worry about me; getting the final member of our club will be worth a couple of hours of detention with Ebisu-sensei." A couple of seconds went by before a soft spurt of air fanned the tanned male's face, and something landed on his lap. His eyes flicked open, only to stare down at the new addition to his lap with growing confusion. He glanced up to see the female twiddling her fingers together with a distinct flush on her cheeks.

"I-It's for y-you to wear t-to cover up your u-uniform." Hinata sputtered whenever the Nara had raised his eyes to her in question. Her face was a darker shade of red, if possible, from earlier. She avoided his gaze like the plague, and raised her hands to clutch at her flat belly self-consciously. It was pretty obvious that she was not used to _not _wearing a sweater when not in school if her body language was anything to go by.

_Yet she still gave this to me, just to save me from getting in trouble._ "Arigato, Hinata-chan." He graciously ignored the small squeak she made as her face reddened even more at the use of her first name and the honorific, and moved to pull the small sweater over his shirt. The deep green sweater may have fit the heiress' frame loosely, but it was a little snug on the tall Nara's frame, barely covering the entirety of his shirt, even if he tucked it in.

"Isn't that sweater a bit tight on you, Nara?" A teasing voice lilted above the soft sounds of the night, startling both teens lingering by the school gates. The pair turned in unison to see Sakura jogging towards them with a wide grin on her face. "Hey Hina-chan!"

"S-Sakura-chan!" A wide smile stretched across Hinata's lips as she unconsciously angled her body towards her best friend who was advancing towards them.

"So, where's our newest addition to the Flower Club?" The pinkette asked as she came to a stop next to the shorter female. Her pretty jade hues flicked from one end of the street to the other, as if expecting to see a new person randomly walk up and introduce himself as their club mate. "I thought that we were all going to meet up here."

"Iie." Shikamaru sighed and climbed to his feet. He steadily shuffled over to where the two other teens stood before coming to a stop on the side opposite of Sakura. "We're meeting him at the park. Let's get going now though. If we leave any later, we'll have to run, which, if I'm being honest with you two, is too troublesome." He shoved his hands into the pockets of his pants before he turned to make his way down to the end of the street, not faltering for a second.

Sakura lifted a delicate pink brow, her eyes shifting to her best friend with an obvious question lingering in their depths. "What's got the lazy ass so anxious? He doesn't seem the type to care if he's late or not…"

"A-Ah! It's because U-Uchiha-san told us that he'd get us our last member for the club if we met with him in the park. He told us not to be late."

All color seemed to have fled the pinkette's usually vivid face; her mouth dropped open, forming a perfect "o" with her lips.

The heiress tilted her head to the side, her brows furrowing with worry. "Sakura-chan? Are you alright?"

"H-Hina-chan…" Sakura turned swiftly and faced her best friend head on, her hands shooting up to grasp the shorter girl's shoulders. "When you say 'Uchiha-san', you can't possibly mean…"

Hinata blinked a couple of times before she responded. "I mean Uchiha Sasuke-san."

"Eeeeehhhhh?!" The heiress flinched at the loud squawk released from her best friend, going so far as to jump a few feet into the air when the pinkette reached out and grasped her wrist in a manacle-like grip. Before the indigo haired female knew what was happening, her friend was dragging her across the street, swiftly gaining ground and catching up to the ponytailed male who was but a few feet ahead of them. "Honestly, what is that moron thinking? I thought that he said that he wouldn't…" Sakura trailed off, jade hues wide with disbelief.

"S-Sakura-chan?" Hinata blinked up at her friend, eyeing her with concern rather than fear as the female used her massive strength and speed to move them down the street.

"We don't have any time to waste, Hina-chan! We need to get to the park as soon as we can!" The taller female shouted over her shoulder. As they passed Shikamaru, the pinkette looped her free arm through his, somehow managing to drag her two club mates effortlessly despite their added weight.

The ponytailed male didn't dare to complain about the determined female's harsh grip on his arm; after all, since she was dragging him around, he didn't have to put as much effort in running. However, even with that in mind… _Women with strength like this are just plain scary._ Shikamaru thought with a sweatdrop rolling down the back of his head.

The trio quickly rounded a corner, the entrance of the park now in sight and only a few short yards ahead.

A lone figure could be seen leaning against the side bars quite casually, his hands carefully tucked into the pockets of his pants as he stared straight above him at the night sky.

Hinata smiled lightly at the sight of their newest club member, her mouth opening with a greeting on the tip of her tongue.

"UCHIHA SASUKE!"

The heiress blinked in surprise and glanced over at Sakura, who had managed to call out the tall male's name before she could. "O-Oh! Do you know U-Uchiha-san as well, Sakura-chan?" She asked, only for her question to fall on deaf ears as the pinkette released her tight grip on her two club members and continued forward, her eyes set with determination.

Sasuke had long since noticed their arrival, thanks to Sakura's loud exclamation. He noticed her threatening stance as she stomped her way across the street and straight over to him, unable to hide his slight smirk. "Haruno." He greeted casually. He eyed the fuming pinkette as she came to a stop in front of him, her glare sharp enough to cut diamond.

"Uchiha… I don't know what the hell you are planning, but don't you think that you're being a bit foolish right now?"

The smirk was erased from the proud Uchiha's face, quickly replaced with an impassive mask. "I am not, actually. I know what I'm doing."

"Bullshit." Sakura snarled, "You stayed away because you said that you didn't want danger to come to—."

"Things have changed. Nothing will happen this time." The ebony haired male's brows pulled down slightly, not enough to be considered a scowl, but enough to convey his displeasure.

The look on Sakura's face was definitely not a friendly one, Hinata could tell that all the way back from where she stood on the other side of the street. The indigo haired female wasn't sure what to do in a situation like this; she had no clue why Sakura seemed so hostile towards Sasuke, or what they were talking about, for that matter…

"Oh yeah right! You couldn't stop it from happening the last time, what makes you think you have to power to protect her _this _time?"

Hinata's eyes clamped shut for a second at the acid in her best friend's tone, not liking it for one second.

"Face it, Sasuke, you just need to—."

"T-This has to s-stop!" Hinata jogged to the other side of the road, firmly placing herself between her two fellow club members. She raised her head to meet the gaze of first Sakura, then Sasuke. "I d-don't know what y-you're arguing about a-and I know that it isn't any of my b-business, but… w-we're in this club together. W-we're supposed to be f-friends and get along, n-ne?"

"I have to agree with the Hyuuga." Shikamaru came up to the group as well, his hands stuffed in the pockets of the tight sweater. He didn't really want to get involved, but he wasn't just going to let the shy heiress face the two of these delinquents by herself, even if one of them was Sakura. "You two can settle your business, whatever it may be, after we meet this 'member' that Uchiha told us about."

"Che… Alright, I'll give you that, lazy ass." Sakura sighed, backing away from Sasuke, only to turn and drape her arm across the shorter female's shoulder. "Sorry that you had to see that, Hinata-chan."

"A-Ah! It's f-fine Sakura-chan! I was just worried that you and U-Uchiha-san wouldn't get along. The last thing I want is f-for the both of you to be in t-the club with someone you disliked." The Hyuuga smiled up at her friend as she was guided into the park, content that the fighting had ceased, even if it was momentarily.

This left the two males standing at the entrance, neither of them feeling the need to break the silence they shared.

_I should have gone ahead with the girls._ Shikamaru thought, lazily shifting one foot to the other as the Uchiha stared him down. _I'm not going to deny the fact that Sasuke could kick my ass six ways to Sunday if he wanted to right now… He's pretty intimidating. _The brown haired male's gaze flicked down towards the slightly shorter male, feeling a sense of interest well up whenever the Uchiha turned his intense eyes on the sweater that Shikamaru was currently wearing. _Why do I get the distinct feeling that he hates me?_

"Interesting sweater, Nara. That looks a bit too tight to be something a laid back loser like you would wear, though." Sasuke said; his gaze fixated on the taller male's face intently, as if looking for a hint of _something_.

_But what could he possibly hate me for..?_ Shikamaru thought back on their previous interaction. He recalled that the male didn't ever speak to him unless…_ Ah... _He resisted the urge to smirk, reaching up to tug at his earlobe. It itched like crazy, but he didn't dare scratch while he had his new piercings sitting a few centimeters from his original set. _So it's like that_. Being the intellectual guy that he was, Shikamaru was going to make sure that his theory was correct before he set to doing something about this problem.

The ponytailed male glanced down at the dark green sweater purposely before shrugging. "Hai… It actually isn't mine. Hinata loaned it to me since I didn't change my uniform." He baited the Uchiha perfectly, making sure to use such an _intimate _way of addressing the shy Hyuuga.

Shikamaru knew that he had the right idea whenever the raven haired male's jaw clenched tightly, his hands clenched into fists at his side. The Nara could see the emotions warring within the Uchiha's stone cold onyx hues. _But now that I know the truth… I wonder how Uchiha will react._ He glanced back down to the Uchiha, only to see the male's back. He had turned around and was facing the direction that the girls had gone.

"You shouldn't be so familiar with people you don't know too well, Nara." He grunted, before striding off.

"Heh. If he likes her so much, why didn't he just say so?" The brown haired male shook his head at the teenage drama that was taking place in his presence. _But then again, he _is _a part of the Yakuza… That's probably why he doesn't want to confess to someone as nice as the Hyuuga._ Shikamaru watched Sasuke retreat into the shadows with a slight smirk on his face. "So even the infamous ice prince can have little crushes too… Heh."

0—Break—0

The girls continued on aimlessly, unsure as to where it was exactly that they were supposed to meet their final member. They had noticed a while back that Sasuke was calmly trailing behind them, and seeing as to how he hadn't called out to them that they were going in the wrong direction, they simply trudged on, making their way deeper into the park.

"What sort of p-person do you suppose that this potential member is?" The Hyuuga asked, finally breaking the silence that she and her friend had taken upon once they entered the park.

Sakura's right arm remained draped over Hinata's shoulders, while her other stretched high above their heads as she stretched. "Who knows? The Uchiha has been known to hang out with some… Unsavory people." She responded with her nose scrunched up in disgust.

"O-Oh…"

The pinkette, suddenly aware of her blunder, immediately moved to reassure her friend. "AH! That doesn't necessarily mean that _this _person will be bad, Hina-chan!" She chuckled sheepishly, patting the shorter female on her back.

Sasuke, having watched the scene before him, couldn't help the slight scoff. "Hn. Baka." He didn't plan on the female he addressed to hear, however…

Sakura rounded on him, her jade hues flashing dangerously and a slight snarl on her lips. "Wanna run that by me again, Uchiha?!"

The raven haired male opened his mouth to respond; only to be cut off by a fierce war cry which was released from an unknown source. A blur of orange and yellow sped past the females, heading straight for the Uchiha.

"SASUKE-TEME!"

Sasuke dodged the blur with a tightlipped smirk on his face, not bothering to remove his hands from his pockets. "Naruto... I see that you're on time."

The blur slowed to a stop, revealing the figure of a tanned teen that was a little shorter than the Uchiha. He had a head full of unruly blonde locks that pointed every which way, and a pair of vivid cerulean hues. The lovely orbs were currently fixated on Sasuke who stood a few yards away from the newcomer and narrowed into tiny slits; his anger practically radiated off of him in waves as he regarded the Uchiha with the darkest look he could muster. "_I'm_ on time? Teme, you're the one who is always late!"

"Hn. Whatever dobe, I didn't call you here to fight anyways, so just cool it off, there are other people here too, you know."

The blonde male, now known as Naruto, straightened out of his slight crouch, his eyes shifting to the two females and tall, slim male who approached the clearing at a relaxed pace. They didn't _look_ like fighters, so there was no way that this was a trap. Not that Sasuke would try and spring one on Naruto anyway, but still, one could never be too sure… He nudged his head towards the group standing off to the side. "Who are they?"

Sasuke made a show of turning his head to glance at the group as well, before taking the time to meet Naruto's gaze. "That's why I called you here. I'm afraid that we can't be rivals anymore." He baited carefully. There was a chance that the blonde male wouldn't fall for this, however, knowing the tenacious teen, Sasuke was betting on Naruto taking the hook he threw out there for him.

"EH? Why the hell not?!" Naruto exclaimed, taking a couple of steps forward, his hands clenched into fists so tight that his tanned skin was starting to take on a milky white sheen. "I said that we'd be rivals until I defeated you! You can't just walk away!"

"We're in our final year of high school, and I need to have at least one club under my belt before I graduate." Sasuke pointed to the group offhandedly. "These are my new clubmates. I thought that I should let you know why we won't be fighting anymore. So see you later dobe… maybe." He half turned, his head turned away from Naruto so that he could smirk to his heart's content. If there was any doubt before, it was gone now. There was no way that Naruto _wouldn't_ follow him, not with that half assed farewell.

"HOLD IT!" Naruto's bottom lip jutted out in what he probably thought was an intimidating frown—more like pout—and stomped over to the Uchiha, reaching out with a tanned hand and grabbing hold of the Uchiha's collar. "There's no way that I'm letting you off easy, teme!" He snapped his head towards the trio who stood off on the sidelines, watching the scene before them with expressions varying between befuddlement and amusement. "Yo! You guys can already consider me a part of your club too; there's no way in hell that I'm letting the teme escape without me beating him!"

"H-Hai!" Hinata flushed and bowed offhandedly, raising her head to smile widely at Sakura. "We d-did it Sakura-chan! My d-dream club is n-now a reality!"

_Yeah, but made out of what people?_ Shikamaru thought with amusement, roving his gaze over the members populating the garden club. _Two delinquents, _he thought, looking at Sasuke and Naruto, _a former Yankee,_ his eyes settled over Sakura. _A shirker,_ he smirked at the label most associated with himself, _and a borderline wallflower. _He concluded, his eyes softening a tad when they landed on the smiling face of Hinata. _This is going to be one hell of a club._

0—Five/End—0

*It's looked down upon having students wander around late at night in Japan, especially if you wear a uniform that practically advertises your school. They get mad because it makes them (the school) look bad.*

A/N: Thanx for reading!

Oh yeah, and I'm going to be posting a little SasuHinaShika Halloween fanfic soon, so look out for that!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Damn guys… It's been a long while… Sorry. 'Nuff said. Thanx for the reviews!

Please read and enjoi!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

0—Flower Boys/Six—0

"So what sort of club is this anyway?" The blonde asked immediately after he awkwardly scrawled his name onto the piece of paper. Naruto glanced up, examining the indigo haired female who grasped the paper to herself almost reverently.

Hinata glanced up from the beautiful five names and met the newcomer's eyes hesitantly. She offered him a small dimpled smile. "Ano… TT-his is a Gardening club."

"Oh, a—wait—what?!" Naruto squawked indignantly, his head whipping around to face his rival who lingered near the back of their little group. He growled low in his throat when the raven haired teen merely turned his head away from the blonde's fierce accusing gaze. "Do you mean to tell me that the teme is giving up on fighting me for a _FLOWER CLUB?_"

Hinata shrunk back from Naruto's mounting rage, her fingers gravitating towards each other and to nervously fumble with one another. Since Sasuke wasn't paying him any mind, he sure as hell was going to voice his complaints.

"Hn. You're the moron who signed first and asked questions later." Sasuke's voice interrupted whatever it was that the blonde was fixing to say. He glided past Sakura and Shikamaru, purposely shouldering past his 'rival' harshly. "Besides dobe, it's a _**Gardening**_ club."

The rambunctious teen threw his hands up in exasperation. "What difference does that make, teme? Gardening deals with flowers!"

"Not exclusively." Sakura chimed in, drawing the blonde's attention away from Sasuke. "Gardening also deals with trees and landscaping…" She trailed off whenever the new recruit merely sent her a dumb expression. Her brow creased, sending the male a dark glare. "You don't look very smart." She crossed her arms over her chest, practically looking down her nose at Naruto. The idiot _had_ scared Hinata, after all. "But what sort of club did you think that this would be after seeing all of us?"

"Hm…" Intense azure orbs examined each and every one of them, his eyes lingering the longest on the pinkette. "Well, of course, it would have to be… A Modeling club!" He exclaimed with a huge grin, his eyes shining brilliantly as if he had just solved a major mystery. "That pale eyed girl over there and the tall guy would be the photographers while you would be the model! The teme would probably be the clean up guy or something." He held his hands up in a framing position, the former Yankee the center of his attention. "Yeah, I could see it now!" Naruto's hand shot to his back pocket and pulled out his cell phone, aiming it towards Sakura with flushed cheeks. "Say cheese!"

"Say goodbye!" Sakura growled in response, shooting across the path with her fists clenched and ready to use.

"A-Ano…" Hinata bit her lower lip nervously, clutching the membership paper to her chest as she watched her best friend throttle the newest addition to their club. She glanced over her shoulder to Sasuke, who was leaning against the trunk of a nearby tree. "Uchiha-san, w-will Uzumaki-san be okay? Sakura-chan is v-very strong."

The stoic male's onyx hues flicked over to the heiress in a detached fashion, remaining on her petite form briefly before turning his gaze over to the two objects of their conversation. "If the dobe is weak enough to be defeated by Haruno's hand, he isn't worthy to be in the club. Don't waste your time worrying over him."

_How does that make any sense? We're not in a martial arts club of any kind…_ Shikamaru yawned lightly before pulling out his phone to check the time. He nearly groaned aloud when he noticed all of the missed calls and text messages he received. They were all from his mother. He turned towards the indigo haired female, completely ignoring the scuffle behind him. "Oi, Hyuuga. I'm going to head home. Kaa-san's out for blood tonight." He slid his phone back into his pocket before unzipping the sweater that the kind female had loaned him earlier and passed it to her. "Thanks for letting me borrow your sweater. Later."

"Ja ne!" Hinata called after the retreating ponytailed male, waving in return when he had glanced over his shoulder briefly. _Shikamaru-kun is so nice._ Her eyes shifted away from the Nara down to the sweater that she held in her hands, a small smile spread across her lips. _I have a really good feeling about this club! Now all that is left is to convince a sensei to represent us and then it will be official!_

"Eat dirt, you perv!" Sakura's voice interrupted the heiress' thought process, giving the indigo haired female enough time to glance up and see Naruto sailing across the clearing with a heavily bruised face.

_Well… It'll become official if Sakura-chan doesn't kill Uzumaki-san…_ "S-Sakura-chan, let's get going." The Hyuuga called out. She'd save the blonde from her best friend's wrath for as long as she could; heaven knows that no one else in their club would do it. "It's getting late."

The demonic look on the pinkette was immediately replaced by an easygoing smile as she turned away from the newest member of their club to the president of the club. "Hai~!" She exclaimed, jogging over and tossing her arm over Hinata's shoulder. Jade hues flickered over to the Uchiha, narrowing ever so slightly. With her free hand, she lifted it to her eyes and gave the Uchiha the 'I'll-be-watching-you' sign.

"Goodnight U-Uchiha-san. Uzumaki-san." Hinata called over her shoulder.

As soon as the girls were out of hearing range, the Uchiha stepped away from the tree, his cold eyes set on Naruto. "Dobe… You cannot act like this when the club starts up."

The blonde pulled his head off of the ground; the bruises that Sakura had left were strangely absent. Naruto's wide azure orbs flicked up to the Uchiha, silently noting the tone that the raven haired male used. He's been Sasuke's rival long enough to know that the voice was his 'don't-fuck-around' voice. If he protested now, the blonde had no doubts that Sasuke would immediately set to fighting him; not only that, but aiming to cause some real damage too. "What's so special about this club, teme?" He asked as he sat up. "At least tell me that if I've got to join."

Sasuke slid his hands into his pockets, glancing away from Naruto briefly. "That is… None of your business."

"EHH?!" Naruto jumped to his feet as Sasuke turned away, the Uchiha's smirking face catching in the light before it was completely turned away. "What the hell teme?! Tell me!"

"Iie."

"TELL ME!"

"Iie." Sasuke dodged a flying kick that was aimed for his head, watching in amusement as the blonde crashed into a bush full of thorns.

"OUCH!"

"Hn. Dobe."

0—Break—0

"…So you're saying that we need to find a sensei who will agree to sponsor our club?"

"Hai… I'm g-going to get the forms t-tomorrow during lunch." Hinata responded as they turned down her street; her house was three doors down. "A-And I think that I'll a-ask Kurenai-sensei after school if s-she'll be willing."

"Ah, but isn't she pregnant? I heard that the baby is due in winter… She'll only be the representative for a couple of months then."

"Oh… I d-didn't think of that." She bit her lip lightly, already filing through the potential sensei in her mind.

"Don't worry about it Hina-chan. You get the paperwork and I'll get us a sensei." Sakura smiled down at her friend.

"R-Really? Arigato!" The heiress exclaimed as she pushed open the small gate that led to her grand house, pausing for a moment to glance back at the slender female behind her. "W-would you like to come in f-for a while?"

"Nah. I've got to get home and do a few chores."

"W-well, thank you for walking m-me home, Sakura-chan." Hinata flashed her best friend a dimpled smile. "I could have walked alone f-from the station though…"

"Nonsense!" The pinkette waved off the comment. "Even if you convinced me not to walk with you, I would've stalked you until you were safely in your house. You're an heiress and a girl, Hina-chan. There's no telling what kind of perverts are out tonight."

The Hyuuga's brows creased lightly. "Will you b-be safe then? Do y-you want me to a-ask Neji-niisan to w-walk you to your apartment?"

"Iie." Sakura shook her head with a smile. "If any pervert out there even thinks of _looking_ at me, I'll just give him one of these," she lifted a clenched fist, "and beat his ass into the ground!"

A sweatdrop appeared at the back of the heiress' head. "A-Ah… W-well if you're sure…"

"I'm sure." She chirped.

"Alright t-then… Ja ne…"

"Ja!" Sakura called over her shoulder. As soon as she turned away, a wide smirk spread across her lips. She had the perfect plan for finding a sensei that would agree to sponsor them.

0—Break—0

"Is there any reason why we had to meet on the roof today, Haruno?" Shikamaru drawled, lethargically lifting his hand to scratch at his stomach. It was lunch time… meaning that the hardass was interrupting his naptime.

"Hai." Sakura grinned, eyeing the three males with a strange glint in her eyes. "Hinata-chan has informed me that we need to get a teacher to represent our club. She's using this time to get the proper forms and such from the office. Meanwhile, I say we all do our part to help out."

Shikamaru could already sense that this was going to involve physical labor of some sort. He refrained from asking the slave-driving female anything.

"Like what?" Naruto asked with a wide grin.

_Shoot me now._ The ponytailed male groaned.

"I'm glad you asked, Naruto-baka." The former Yankee's grin widened. "We're going to go around the school and ask all the teachers that we can if they'd represent our club."

"Hn." Sasuke pushed off from the wall and turned towards the stairs.

"O-Oi! Where do you think you're going? You're going to help too, Uchiha!" Sakura called after the departing male, shaking her fist in what she probably thought was a threatening gesture.

"Yeah teme!" Naruto was suddenly at the pinkette's side, hollering at Sasuke's retreating form as well.

"Don't bother wasting your time. Let's just get going." Shikamaru yawned, but his eyes remained open and lingered on the raven haired male until he slipped through the door and down the stairs. _He probably has someone in mind already. This is the Hyuuga's club after all…_ "The sooner we start, the sooner we'll finish." _I'm only asking one teacher though. Any more than that would be far too troublesome._

0—Break—0

Naruto flitted through the lunch crowd and quickly made his way down the halls, his eyes flickering every which way to catch sight of the sensei he had in mind. _Iruka-sensei. Iruka-sensei. Iruka-sensei. Iruka-sensei—._

"Naruto, no running in the halls!"

A wide, fox-like grin formed on the blonde's face and he immediately changed directions; instead he angled himself towards his favorite sensei. _Found him!_

0—Break—0

"…So you should be our representative." Shikamaru finished his short speech, his head lolling up from the desk he had sat in earlier when he had first entered the room.

"You want me to represent your club?" Asuma smiled, giving the Nara the distinct impression that the bearded teacher would ask for something in return.

"Aa."

"Well, if that's the case…" the tanned teacher reached into one of the many drawers in his desk and pulled out a couple of bills, crumbling them up in his hand before tossing them to the ponytailed male. "Go buy me some cigarettes and I'll _think_ about it."

Shikamaru eyed the crumpled pieces of paper that had ended up on the floor through half lidded eyes. "Troublesome." He grunted. He really hated it when he was right.

0—Break—0

"You won't really need to do anything but be a figure head for the club. I'll take care of the paperwork and manage the budget whenever the time for it comes." Sasuke concluded, his onyx eyes staring unabashedly at sensei sitting across from him. "So what do you say, Kakashi-sensei?"

A single grey orb finally tore itself away from the orange book, amusement lingering in the depths of said eye. "You want me to represent your Gardening club, Sasuke-kun? If that's the case then, I'll have to…"

0—Break—0

Morino Ibiki stood next to the faculty microwave, his cold eyes not straying from the cup ramen that rotated within the nuke machine. Round and round… and round… and round… and—.

"Morino-sensei!" The door the faculty lunch room was practically kicked open, revealing the form of one Haruno Sakura.

The psychology teacher's hairless brows furrowed in disdain. How undisciplined.

"I've got a proposition for you! If you'd please just give me a few minutes of your time."

The scarred man's eyes briefly flickered back towards the microwave that was cooking his lunch, eyeing the minute that remained before glancing back at the pinkette. "You have until my ramen is finished cooking. Begin!"

0—Six/End—0

A/N: So now it's up to you guys! Who should be the representative? Iruka, Asuma, Kakashi, or Ibiki? I've got scenarios for all of them, so choose anyone you'd like to see! I'll write the one that most people pick!

Thanx for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So… For the longest time, there was a tie between Kakashi and Ibiki.

I was originally going to post a chapter that gave you guys a sneak peak at how each man would fare as the representative; however, several people helped to break it, so I'm just going to go ahead and use the guy who won.

Oh, and Hinata may seem a little single-minded in this chapter, but that's to be expected; after all, the club that she'd only been able to dream about is about to become a reality.

Thanx for all of your reviews!

Please read and enjoi!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

0—Flower Boys/Seven—0

_Is it just me, or is it a little warm in here?_ Hinata wondered nervously, her fingers twitching to swipe at nonexistent sweat as she waited for the raven haired office worker to fish out the appropriate forms. She shifted her weight onto one foot, biting her lip lightly and silently wondering what her fellow club members were up to.

As soon as the lunch bell had rung, Sakura had climbed to her feet and all but dragged Shikamaru off, mentioning something about a secret meeting on the rooftop.

_Maybe Sakura-chan is getting everyone to help in finding a representative. I can't help but wonder who they'll ask…_

"…Here you are, Hinata-chan." Shizune said, interrupting the heiress' thoughts as she slid the proper club application forms across her desk with a grin. "Just be sure that everyone in your club signs the pink form; the white form is for your representative to fill out. Turn both in before the end of the day tomorrow, ne?"

"Hai! A-Arigato, Shizune-san." Hinata responded to the receptionist with a small smile. She quickly scooped the paper up, eyeing it with reverence. _To think, once I turn this in, the Gardening club will be official!_ She flushed lightly and hugged it to herself, nearly tearing up with pride. _We'll be able to get the pink slip done by the end of the day._ She thought as she waved goodbye to the short haired adult and exiting the office. _Hopefully Sakura-chan and the others have successfully gotten a proper sensei to be our representative... _

0—Break—0

Naruto trudged down the stairs with his shoulders slumped, a petulant pout set on his face. "I can't believe that Iruka-sensei turned me down… Who cares if the Hokage's brat of a grandson needs tutoring after school?" The blonde grumbled under his breath. _Too bad. Iruka-sensei's my favorite after all…_ He sighed heavily, turning in the bend of the stairs and catching a flash of raven hair from the corner of his eyes.

_Ah! It's the teme! _The blonde delinquent sped towards the railing, ducking behind it for what little cover it provided. Large azure hues peeked between the cool metal, taking in the scene before him.

Sasuke stood there, casually leaning against a wall as he spoke in hushed tones to a silver haired teacher. His face spoke volumes of how serious he was, not a hint of that ever present cocky smirk.

_The teme must be trying to convince that teacher to be our representative._ Naruto thought to himself before quickly straightening up and proceeding down the stairs, crossing his arms over his chest. "I hope that the teme doesn't get that sensei on his side. He always gets everything!" He griped.

_Maybe there's something that I can do to sabotage him..?_ All thought processes ceased at that moment, when a familiar voice crept up from around the bend in the stairs.

"Damn bearded goat… Making me do all of that work for nothing..."

Just then, the owner of the voice entered Naruto's line of sight. Nara Shikamaru, the rambunctious teen noted, a fellow member of the Gardening club. _Hey! If that guy managed to get a sensei and report back to Sakura-chan before the teme does, then he won't get his way!_ Instantly getting his hopes up, the blonde jogged over a few paces, draping his arm over the ponytailed male's shoulder. "Hey Shikamaru! How are you? Where are ya' headed? Any luck finding a representative?"

The brunette was slow to respond.

Naruto was positively twitching with impatience. They both knew that Naruto's only interest was the last question, so why was it taking him so long to respond?!

"…Iie…"

"Ah." He didn't even bother trying to hide his disappointment as he slowly retracted his arm. _Damn… That gives the teme a greater chance of getting _his _sensei chosen… hopefully the beautiful Sakura-chan will snag someone before he comes around! Wait… Where exactly would he come around? We never talked about that!_ "Hey, Shikamaru," Naruto turned towards the male in question, the words on the tip of his tongue, only to blink in surprise as he was greeted with empty space.

The guy was gone!

"EH?!" Naruto swiveled this way and that, unable to spot the ponytailed male anywhere. "How'd he get away so fast?!" Naruto groaned, "He moves at the speed of a turtle… And how the hell am I supposed to know where we need to meet after school with him going off like that?!"

0—Break—0

Sakura couldn't help her triumphant grin as she made her way back to her classroom.

She knew that she had made the right choice when she decided to ask Ibiki to be their class representative.

Ibiki-sensei was man enough to take his job seriously, yet sensitive enough not to sneer at the activities—that was the most important factor with choosing a sensei. There was no way that Sakura would make it to the end of the year without being expelled if their representative taunted them and made Hinata feel bad. She'd end up putting them in the hospital!

_Iie. Ibiki-sensei is much better than that._ She smiled softly at the thought. The scarred man was very much like a lieutenant in the military; he did his job to the best of his ability and would do nothing more than expect the same out of his underlings. He would most likely scare Hinata at first, what with how intense he could be at times, but Sakura was positive that the stern male would soon gain his own space in Hinata's heart.

Her best friend was really just the sort to fear someone one moment then fear for their health the next.

"Sakura-chan!"

_Speaking of…_ "Hinata-chan!" Sakura angled her head to the left and caught sight of the indigo haired heiress jogging lightly down the hall with a happy flush covering her cheeks. "I see that you have the forms that we needed." She slowed her pace just enough to allow her friend to fall into step next to her. "When do we need to have them turned in?"

"By the e-end of the day tomorrow." Hinata held out the forms for Sakura to give a brief glance over before she folded them back into the safety of her chest, as if there were a chance of them falling out of her death grip. "The pink slips are f-for us to fill out and the white is f-for our representative—ah!" Hinata's eyes were dancing with excitement. "S-speaking of representatives, have you perhaps—…"

Sakura unconsciously straightened her back, her chin lifting with pride. "Hai~! I chose someone who will no doubt get the job done and get us all of the things that our club deserves!"

"R-really?" The heiress gushed. "This sensei m-must be someone truly amazing! Who is it?"

Sakura paused briefly, pursing her lips as she debated whether or not to allow it to be a surprise._ Iie. Hinata-chan needs to know. Just because Ibiki-sensei is a good choice doesn't mean that she'll be comfortable with it._ "Ibiki-sensei." She finally answered, peeking out from her pink hair and over to the heiress.

Hinata didn't miss a beat, a wide, dimpled smile spreading across her lips. "Really? T-That was nice of him to agree to be our r-representative over such short notice."

_Huh?_ The pinkette blinked in surprise at the unexpected reaction. _Why is Hinata-chan so..?_

"This is g-going to be amazing, Sakura-chan! Just think, in a few days, our c-club will be official!"

_Of course._ Sakura's lips twitched. _Hinata-chan is still caught up with the novelty of our club's progression into being a "real" club. The fact that it's IBIKI-SENSEI hasn't truly kicked in yet._ She ambled closer to her best friend before slinging her arm over Hinata's shoulders, a grin on her face. "Well then, Hinata-chan. Let's get these white forms to the boys. If we hurry, we may complete them before the end of _this _day!"

Sakura couldn't hold back the affectionate chuckle that passed through her when Hinata's lavender hues widened into an "oh yeah" expression. The laughter only escalated when Hinata then proceeded to shepherd her towards their classroom in a rushed pace just short of running. There was no stopping the Hyuuga.

She was an heiress on a mission.

0—Break—0

Sasuke could feel his lip threatening to twitch up into a smile as he caught sight of the Hyuuga heiress dancing her way over to his side of the classroom; it took a great deal of self-discipline to keep it the brief muscle spasm from showing.

_I can't help it; not around her. _He thought, erecting his inner shields as high as they could go. It was the only way that he'd be able to stand to be in her presence without acting completely out of character; a character that he's been carefully constructing for about six years. It simply wouldn't do if he destroyed all of the time he spent into being so… distant, to ruin it now.

"U-Uchiha-san!" Hinata came to a stop next to the stony faced male, her expression only brightening when he turned his blank face towards her in acknowledgement. "I was able t-to get the forms for the c-club. Luckily for us, both of o-our classes have free period now, ne?"

Sasuke watched as she carefully reached into a thin folder and pulled out a single pink paper, sliding it in front of him before stepping away and messing with the hem of her skirt now that she didn't have anything to do with her hands. He found himself hiding another lip twitch at her antics.

_Hinata truly is one of a kind._ He thought fondly to himself as he reluctantly tore his eyes off of the heiress and to the paper set before him. He briefly scanned it over, his eyes pausing at the bottom where the representative's signature was required. _I wonder just how happy she'll be when she finds out that I got us a sensei so soon… _ He thought to himself with an inward smirk before turning to the female in question.

"Oi Hyuuga; about the representative…"

"Ah! You don't have to worry about it, Uchiha-san! Sakura-chan has gotten Ibiki-sensei to agree to be the official representative for the Gardening club!"

Sasuke froze, nearly dropping his pen. Did he just hear correctly?

It sure as hell sounded like he just begged Kakashi for nothing on account of one Haruno Sakura.

"Sakura-chan is taking him his form as we speak. She's the greatest, ne?" Hinata gushed excitedly, so swept up in her elation to bother with being nervous and stuttering.

Sasuke carefully angled his head away from the female so that his fringe would hide the displeased frown marring his lips. _Haruno… You and I will have to share words soon. There's no way that we're going to be able to function properly in this club without anyone suspecting anything. _

His slate hues flicked over to where Hinata stood with a content expression on her face before once more taking his pen in hand and starting to fill out the form. _Especially since we're in a club with Hinata of all people._ He frowned, a brief afterthought rushing through his head. _And why the hell did you have to pick Morino?_

0—Seven/End—0

A/N: Don't worry guys! Now that the Gardening club is fixing to start, Hinata will start to focus on her fellow clubmembers aka Sasuke and Shikamaru…

Hehe anyways, sorry for the long wait.

Does anyone want me to start responding to reviews via pm? I mean, some people care so…


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanx for the reviews! Here's the next one! What? Two in a row? (Just in case you haven't noticed, chapter seven was updated just yesterday) Yeah! There's a little SasuHina in this one, so…

Please read and enjoi!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

0—Flower Boys/Eight—0

"Sakura-chan~!" Naruto sped down into the classroom with a wide grin on his face as he waved his pink slip above his head. He slipped between students who were exiting, making his way to their side of the classroom before coming to a stop directly next to the pinkette. "I finished the slip, just like you asked!"

"Great." Sakura flashed the blonde a quick smile before snatching it away, her jade hues flicking over it briefly before sliding it into the folder that Hinata had given her earlier before she had taken off to complete her cleaning duties for the day. Sakura was to retrieve the white form from Ibiki-sensei and then turn the folder to the front desk before she left for the day.

"That's everyone's except for…" She half turned in her chair, swiveling around to eye the napping male who sat near the back of the classroom, taking note of the blank pink slip on his desk with a deep frown. "Oi! Lazy ass! Wake up and finish filling out the damn form!"

"…five more minutes…" He grunted in reply, shifting his head away from the fuming female.

Sakura climbed to her feet, guiding Naruto out of her way as she quietly strode over to Shikamaru. "Let's see, about that… No!" She kicked the leg of his chair hard enough to tip the male over, who merely went with the flow and collapsed onto the ground rather ungracefully.

Shikamaru remained still before his eyes twitched open, a grimace clear on his groggy features. He squinted up at the pinkette who stood above him wearing a smug smirk, a frown growing on his lips. "…you're a damn slave driver, you troublesome woman." He hefted himself up in one smooth move, his scowl deepening as the sun that shined in through the windows caught him in the eyes as soon as he did so. "Give me a pen." He held his hand up to Naruto, who had slowly made his way over to the Nara's side during the short banter between Sakura and said Nara.

"What?" Naruto blinked down at the hand extended towards him with confusion.

"Pass me a pen, baka." The ponytailed male yawned widely, showing how well mannered he was… by not bothering to cover his mouth at all.

"Ah. Hehe." Naruto glanced around the room briefly before picking one up off of the desk that he was standing in front of. "Here ya go. Just make sure to give it back so that I can put it back on that person's desk."

"Aa." _How noble for a delinquent._ Shikamaru managed a half grin—anything more would be too much work—as he accepted the writing utensil and started up on his pink slip.

0—Break—0

_That's it for the day._ Hinata thought with a sigh, slipping into her classroom and hastily picking up her satchel. She glanced towards the waning sunlight that spilled through the windows and picked her pace up a bit. If she walked just a little faster than her usual gait, she'd make it to her neighborhood before the sun completely set.

Sakura usually waited for her whenever it was Hinata's turn to help out with cleanup, but the heiress felt that she's already been asking too much of her pink haired friend lately, and insisted that she could walk home on her own for once. It took a few minutes, but while the pretty ex-yankee was stubborn, so was Hinata… only she was a little more subtle about it, making giving in to her demands inevitable.

The heiress inhaled deeply as she exited the school, smiling up at the orange sky and closed her eyes as the wind blew through her indigo tresses. She couldn't feel anything but utter bliss. Things were really starting to go the way she wanted for once. Things were—.

"Gah!" Hinata felt herself collide with something, and managed to place a foot back before she could start tipping over, catching herself. Her lavender hues flicked open in surprise and blinked a few times when they were met with liquid onyx.

"A-ah! Gomen, Uchiha-san!" Hinata exclaimed, taking a few more steps back, a deep blush staining her cheeks. _Great. I just walked into his back. I was walking around with my eyes closed, so that's to be expected, but I wonder what Uchiha-san will think of me? Did I make him mad? What if he wants to leave the club?_ She chewed on her lower lip before glancing up at the male from beneath her fringe.

Sasuke opened his mouth as if to admonish the female, thought better of it, and then merely shook his head, a small smirk forming on his perfectly sculpted lips. "Hyuuga. Stop thinking."

Hinata's head cocked to the side, her eyes widening. _ Can he read my mind?_

A rather undignified snort escaped the male's mouth. "I can't read your mind, but I know you—r type. Calm down. I don't plan on quitting the club on account of you enjoying the day."

"Aa. A-Arigato." She shifted under his scrutiny, unable to keep herself from twitching uncomfortably under the heat of his stare. She didn't have anything against the guy; he was just… a little intense.

He straightened his back and tore his eyes away from her as if he was once more reading her mind, his intelligent orbs turning skyward. "It's getting dark pretty fast." He glanced back down at her momentarily before turning around, his shoulders stiffening a little. "Would you… like me to walk you home, Hyuuga?"

Hinata blinked up at the male. _Is he..?_ She flushed immediately, shaking her head to herself at her bashfulness. It was getting dark, and the streets at night were dangerous, especially without a chaperone. No use in turning down a completely innocent offer, even if this would be the first time that _any_ male walks her home… "H-Hai. If it won't be too much trouble for y-you, Uchiha-san."

The tensed shoulders eased down a fraction before Sasuke tossed his satchel over his shoulder, effectively blocking her view. "Let's go." He murmured, shortening his long steps to match hers.

_Sasuke-san…_ Hinata smiled up at the Uchiha as they stepped out into the road._ You are actually a really warm person, aren't you?_

0—Break—0

Dinner was a quiet affair as usual with only the soft clinks of silverware against the finest china to fill the silence of the Hyuuga household.

Hinata lifted her chopsticks to her mouth, eating the freshly made rice with gusto. There was no way that her spirits could be brought down from their high; after all, the Gardening club was now official! She chewed her food thoroughly before swallowing, her mind drifting to the members of her club.

There was Sakura. Someone familiar, friendly. Her best friend. Hinata knew that she wouldn't have been able to get things done without the pinkette's support.

There was Shikamaru. The ponytailed male wasn't particularly new to her; they had been in the same class several times throughout their academic career, after all. _I suppose that it's about time to get to know Shikamaru-kun a little better. The only thing that I know for certain about him is that he's fond of napping._ Hinata smiled to herself, gracefully reaching for a piece of salmon and bringing it to her mouth.

There was Naruto. Hinata shook her head lightly, trying to keep the giggle that welled up at the thought of the blonde club member. She could already tell that he was going to be a handful. If there was one thing that she knew about him, he'd be fun to be around. The heiress could already see the adoration in Naruto's eyes whenever he looked at Sakura. And Sakura being Sakura… _Well, I suppose that first aid kit that I bought at the beginning of the school year is going to come in handy._ She thought.

Then there was Sasuke. Hinata's brow furrowed lightly at the thought of the raven haired male. He was… a mystery. There were times that he seemed to be completely new to her—as she was sure that he was—but then again… there were times when he'd flash that all knowing smirk and she couldn't help but feel a brief wave of nostalgia; as if she'd seen the same exact expression on him plenty of times…

"Hinata."

The heiress' head shot up from her inner musings, her eyes immediately moving to the head of the table where her father sat. If she hadn't had years of practice, she'd have flinched at the straightforward stare that Hiashi was sending her. "Hai, otou-sama?"

The elder Hyuuga's eyes were cold as they flicked over her briefly. "Tell me child, what has you in such high spirits? Have you recently made progress in your training?"

_Oh no…_ Hinata's eyes carefully skated away to from her father to a neutral area… her water. If she were to choose to look to the right or left, the man would know that something was up. _Otou-sama can't know about the club. There's no doubt in my mind that he'd force me to disband it…_ She lifted the cup to her lips, giving her a few more precious seconds. _I could simply agree with what he said… It wouldn't be a lie… Though I haven't made enough progress worth noting…_

Hinata felt the curious eyes of her sister now. She had taken too long to answer! _I need to think of something that Otou-sama will approve of without outright lying…_ Due to her many years of being the heiress of the Hyuuga and daughter of Hyuuga Hiashi aided the young woman, giving her the quick thinking skills that were needed on a daily basis in their noble household.

She swallowed nervously and forced her gaze back on her father, carefully speaking so as not to stutter. "I've… recently came into contact with the younger of the Uchiha brothers. We're working on a… project and I'm confident that I will be able to form… an alliance of sorts with him."

It wasn't until Hiashi sent her an approving look as he sat back to allow a servant to take away his plate that Hinata allowed her held breath to go free.

"This is good news, Hinata. I am to assume that you know that you are to show nothing but your best to this Uchiha boy."

"Hai." It wasn't a question, but it was a statement that required the heiress' input. She bowed her head lightly, acknowledging her father's silent order.

_ Don't embarrass the clan. Impress the Uchiha._

"Good." He dabbed his mouth with his napkin before climbing to his feet, exiting the room without so much as one other word.

"Onee-chan is lying~!" Hanabi smirked from behind her spoon as she moved to sip at her miso soup.

"I am not, Hanabi-chan." Hinata admonished lightly, once more lifting her cup to her lips. She was grateful that her cousin was out of town for a judo tournament. Despite the fact that they weren't exactly close anymore, he could still read her like an open book. _Luckily he won't be back for another week or two…_

"Humph. Well, why'd it take you so long to answer then?" The brunette scoffed, placing her spoon down in favor of her chopsticks as she picked at her seaweed salad.

_I'm glad that Hanabi-chan isn't as good at reading people. _Hinata thought as she climbed to her feet, holding a hand out palm faced towards her sister when she moved to stand as well. "Finish your dinner, Hanabi-chan."

She exited the dining room and quickly made it up to her room, her smile from earlier in the day making it to her face once more as she flopped down onto her bed. Despite the close call with her father; even he couldn't take this joy away from her.

Her thoughts drifted to the Uchiha once more, mentally apologizing to the male for… well… using him in a way. _I'll be sure to apologize to him tomorrow._ She thought to herself. _Yes, that'd be for the best. _Her eyes started to grow heavy as she laid there, thoughts of flower boys and apologies lingering in her head.

0—Eight/End—0

A/N: Yeah!

Thanx for reading!


End file.
